Sorace
Note: due to translation issues related to the fickleness of pinyin and decisions of form between English-sounding names, this character's name is also written as "Suo Rui Xi". The correct form should be Sorisi. Sorace (索瑞西, Suǒ ruì xī) is introduced as a member of a distant side branch of the Tzimisce Clan, born from a Tzimisce mother and a Cappadocian father, making him by default regarded as a Cappadocian. He is the reincarnation of Osiris. Appearance He was born with white hair. He was seen a variant becasue of it, as white hair have never appeared in his parents bloodlines. He later changed it to the same colour of his mother's and uncle's hair. As an adult, he has pale lavender hair that is long enough to reach his waist and he normally wears it tied back into a ponytail. After Xi Yan accepted her feelings toward him he started to appear with loose hair around her more and more. His eyes are also the same colour. He is tall - only slightly shorter than Yi Sai - lean and broad shouldered. Personality He appears as a shy, weak, somewhat foolish and naive person at first. He pesters Xi Yan until she is totally annoyed with him, he is persistent, resolute. He also gives the image of being hotheaded and impulsive, and despite his weakness he was willing to go against Yi Sai, risking his neck in the process. Later it turns out that he has the most hardest, cruelest and coldest personality among the males of story. He is highly manipulative, easily sees through others, can pinpoint weaknesses in others, and he knows how to use them to his advantage. He is not above lying or misrepresenting things according to the situation, and beside that, he is a great actor. He managed to fool everyone, since even his own uncle thinks that he is weak and soft and stupid, and he only revealed his true identity when it would have gotten out either way. Relationships Parents Though he originally said to Xi Yan that he wanted to make his parents proud and told to Fan Le Lao that he wanted to avenge their death, later it was revealed by his uncle that he hated his mother. Originally he wanted to please his parents, but neither was satisfied with him since they wanted Osiris and got child who has a soft personality and incapable of using magic. When he realized this he confronted her mother who almost beaten him to death, causing his awakening. Later, he has them captured and turns them into "renewable flesh", and has them delivered to the former prince of the Tzimisce. Xi Yan He claims that she grabbed his eyesight the moment he saw her and that he was unable to not see her again after that. He seemed to be able to see through Xi Yan basically from the moment he saw her. He always knows when she needs someone and he always appears around her. He minds her feelings - when she is depressed he tries to cheer her up or shift her attention to elsewhere. When she is down emotionally, he praises her, and he is not about to let her belittle herself in front of him. He also always shows up when Xi Yan needs help - he danced with her, saved her, and met with her even fought for her life, despite paying quite much in one way or another for being close to her. He doesn't mind the pain Yi Sai's bat is causing for him in her close vincinity. He also made no fuss when fellow clanmembers tortured him on Yi Sai's order for his relationship with Xi Yan. His relentness wasn't left unreturned. Xi Yan pleaded for his life, and offered her own blood for him, and fought for him. He finds her reliable, charming, gentle and beautiful, and vowed that he will be always on her side, even if the whole world turns against her. Yi Sai He is the one responsible for his existence because he gave the technic used in his creation to the former prince of the Tzimisce. When Xi Yan was in danger thanks to Yi Sai's actions he stepped in and when saved her, than defied his orders and even lied to him, Sorace managed to make him really angry. What made the situation worse was that Xi Yan's bat reacted because of her emerging emotions, and after that she, too, lied to Yi Sai to protect Sorace. This left him in cross hairs with the crown prince of his clan. He deals with them in a rather harsh manner - going so far to even threathen him with death and causing him pain with magic. Yi Sai doesn't orders them to separate directly just plants a bat in his body that reacts when he sees her. And for his affair with Xi Yan he gives direct orders to other clan-members for them to tidy him up. Later he learns the identity of Sorace as a Cappadocian hybrid, but he didn't really care about it. Yi Sai is the first to suspect his involvment with Osiris, and he is also the one to realize that he is Osiris himself. They had a fight where he beat Yi Sai up easily thanks to the neurotoxin he infused into Yi Sai when he assaulted him earlier. He recognizes him as his hardest opponent. Sabbat He finds himself alone with few friends among the Sabbat. Zhao Yan Unlike her sister, he barely knowns Zhao Yan, this was notable as during the fight wherein she was forced to choose a vampire to give her blood, the candidates were him or her sister. Since he was a stranger to her, she didn't trust him and gave the blood to her sister instead despite not wanting to. Abilities Though he is gentle and kind in nature he also has a vengeful and demonic side, which is not to be underestimated. Since his power is basically nonexistent, he relies on tact to solve his problems. He can remain calm even in dire situations, he is quick-witted, patient, cunning and can easily come up with solutions - and he is not afraid to leave himself in cross-fire if it means getting what he wants. So far he never used weapons in his fights, using only hand-to-hand attacks. Vampirism As a Vampire he is immortal and can maintain a youthful form despite already living more than a century. His bite can drain blood, as well as his blood can provide subsistence for other vampires. He is weak and virtually useless as a Vampire. He has standard healing powers, though his pain tolerance seems to be really high - he is able to take on the effects of the bat and being whipped without flinching. Supernatural Powers He is not hiding his strength, he is truly weak, probably due to him being a Cappadocian and Tzimisce hybrid. Yet he still has some supernatural abilities, which are seems to related to his Cappadocian heritage. For a short time he is capable of being extremely fast and far stronger than he originally is. He is also able to use command spells on reanimated animals, making them stop and obey his orders. This lasts only as long as he can stay conscious. But this drains his powers beyond his endurance, first making him unable to move then making him loose consciousness. He is capable is mind-controlling Fan Le Lao and using mental interference on Yi Sai. Yi Sai's bat He has a bat in his neck placed in him by Yi Sai. He claimed that it was stronger than the one Xi Yan has, and it is activated if he sees her. Despite that he never complains about the pain he receives from it. History Past He was born as the son of the Tzimisce Zoya and the Cappadocian Dious. The Fragments of Osiris He is brought in after the events of Forbidden Sphere. Due to how things turned out, many members of the clan were lost. In desperation, the clan pulled in members from its outer branches and Sorace came with this move. However, due to his weak and useless state, Yi Sai has no use for him and he is assigned to look after Xi Yan. Sadly, she had endured much torture from Yi Sai. Chapter 79 Their first meeting was cold, as her new persona took over caused by Yi Sai's torture. She insults him constantly throughout this. When he offers to come and talk to her often, she tells him to leave her alone beyond what his job entitles. Chapter 80 Village of the Damned Their first mission takes the Sabbot and Nan Gong sisters into a deserted village. The village was victim of a storm that destroyed its crops and methods of trading with the outside world. The villagers turned on each over and resorted to cannibalism. The initial appearance was of a calm and picturesque village, but as the sun sets its darker face is revealed. thumb|right|Sorace wonders if Xi Yan purposely saved his life As the darkness comes in, the creatures of the night appear from inside the village. Chapter 80 A fight soon begins with the creatures, during the fight Sorace is ttacked by one of them. He is protected by Xi Yan. Chapter 81 During the fighting, Zhao Yan spots a child calling her for help. She rescues the boy who claims he knows a safe place. The Sabbat retreat, following the boy. After they escape the fighting, he explains the state of the area after the storm and how anyone who entered the area became trapped. He explains that over time the people trapped began to bleed in the face and slowly everyone including his parents turned into the undead creatures they saw earlier. Those who starved to death also became the creatures and when the army was sent in, they too fell. While they rest, he tries to thank her but she states she is just a pawn to be used. H tries to point out how she merely acts mean. She berates him for showing care towards her and tells him to go away. Chapter 81 Later that night the boy reveals his true nature to Zhao Yan. When he greets himself as The Ruler of the Night, Zhao Yan boasts how the Vampires re the true rulers of the night. he is then killed for his fragment by Fan Le Lao and the village burnt down. Chapter 82 The Giovanni Clan The group is settled in a hotel within the Giovanni Clan territory. Xi Yan thinks about the last mission and notes how nothing is the same anymore. Sorace knocks on her door and she greets him rudely. He explains nobody ordered him to go look in on her and that he came on his own terms. He reveals the reason behind his bothering of her is that his uncle told him he is of a age to take a wife. She belittles him for trying to chase her thinking he has a chance with her. Sorace notes how she acts mean but he believes she is really nice. He explains how aong his clan, he is despised for acting the way he does. He explains that he came to the HQ to work after hearing about two beautiful sisters and took to her as soon as he saw her. He volunteered to look after her because Yi Sai and and Fan Le Lao were not that bothered about her anyway. She tells him to get out. Chapter 84 Zhao Yan visits a local store to shop for food and other essentials on the insistence of Fan Le Lao, who is allowing her sister Xi Yan to go with her. Sorace comes with them too out of his own accordance, much to Xi Yan's annoyance. Xi Yan picks up a box of chocolates she used to get told off by her dad and Zhao Yan over buying too much of. They discuss how it is given during Valentine's day an Sorace plans to buy a lot of boxes for Xi Yan. They agree to buy only a few boxes as she can't eat much as a Vampire, this upsets Xi Yan that she isn't human anymore and she ran out. Zhao Yan passes Sorace the things they bought to carry and pay for and chases after her sister. The trio later returns back to the Sabbat to find the room filled with smoke. Zhao Yan turns to her sister Xi Yan who is carried by Sorace only to find she has changed genders and so has Fan Le Lao to her horror. Chapter 85 It is explained that they received a package two days ago, but it had not been opened and though they took caution they still got catch off by the gas. The conclusion was that the gas only impacts Vampires as neither Lin Xuan Chi or Zhao Yan were impacted. Zhao Yan brings up Ada's stone that only impacted Vampires and suspects they are connected.thumb|Poor Sorace is at Xi Yan's mercy Xi Yan notices Sorace claims to have changed genders but does not look any different. Sorace is mocked for being flat-chested, which causes Sorace to get upset. Chapter 86 The Auction Yi Sai leaves Xi Yan to watch her sister spending time with Fan Le Lao from outside the auction building after pointing out the Giovanni leader to her. While she waits Sorace joins her, having been turned back into a man because he followed the group when the didn't invite him. He guesses she wants to be inside the building, she states that she can't because God doesn't like her. They notice the Giovanni Leader rushing off. Sorace then reveals that the reason he thinks they rushed off may have something to do with the Death of the Fortune Teller. Chapter 90 The next night he drags Xi Yan away from her watch and comments how she seems to love upper class balls and parties. She replies that all girls dream of being a princess, of living in castles and meeting their prince, but dismisses them as she is not worthy. When they arrive at a water fountain he passes her a present, a dress. thumb|Sorace and Xi Yan; the prince and his princess He offers his hand for a dance. She downplays the dance, her partner and the dress, though Sorace is shocked as the dress cost him a lot of money, he is happy she is happy. He comments when she is around him her eyes are blue instead of vampire red. She belittles herself and points out their the same as her sisters and their nicer then she is. He tells her not to compare herself to them. Filled with emotions she sends him to get her water. Chapter 91 Sorace returns with the water, only to find her gone. He finds her in a secret location being feasted on by a pair of Giovanni Clan vampires in a magical array. He witnesses his clan leader step in, the array killing the two Giovanni Vampires. Then to his anger, he allows Xi Yan to be engulfed by the array. Finally for the first time since he joined the campaign, and angry at his Leader's actions, his eyes glow red and his true Vampire surfaces. He steps in and slices away the array, saving her life in the process. His leader looks at him with annoyance for once again interferring. Chapter 92 Angry at his leader's actions, when questioned he tells Yi Sai that he was sent to retrieve her for Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan. He tells his leader Fan Le Lao does not want Xi Yan to get hurt as it will effect the entire team. He notes to Yi Sai that if she is hurt it can cause a problem for Yi Sai. As he walks off, Yi Sai tells him to stop by his place afterwards. Chapter 96 After he delivered Xi Yan to her room, he stays there and wails to her about his former actions. Defying Yi Sai was a horrible decision, and he knows that later he will pay for this. When Xi Yan scolds him for being impulsive, Sorace's answer is that she was in danger and that's the only reason he acted.When he collects himself, he sets off to meet with Yi Sai and asks Xi Yan to collect his corpse. In front of Yi Sai he tries to plead his case, but Yi Sai restrains and bites him without a word while covering his mouth for him not to make any sound.Chapter 97 Yi Sai stops only when he is at the verge of losing his consciousness and senses that Xi Yan is outside, looking for someone. Yi Sai invites her in and Xi Yan tries to lie to him again resulting in that Yi Sai atttacks Sorace with magic and says that his earlier actions - going against his orders, lying and disrespecting him - earned him a death warrant. Xi Yan steps in and defends him making it clear that she is not indifferent where he is concerned. Yi Sai questions Xi Yan about the true relationship between them and when she can't answer he tortures Sorace again, then leaves the decision wether Sorace is to live or die up to Xi Yan. Xi Yan pleads for his life. Yi Sai grants it for her and when he leaves he mentions that he planted a bat into Sorace too, which is stronger than Xi Yan's and activates when Sorace sees her. After he is gone, Sorace hugs Xi Yan, grateful for her help and when she protest about it because of the bat, he says that he doesn't mind it as the pain is not that bad and he finally knows what she felt all the time.Chapter 98 Battle after the Auction He seeks out Xi Yan after her duties are over, asking wether she has anything to do. Xi Yan, seeing him tremble from pain caused by Yi Sai's bat tries to send him away, but he - knowing how worried she is for her sister - persuades her to go and watch what goes on in the Auction hall. When they arrive, the battle between Osiris, Zhao Yan and Fan Le Lao has already started. They watch the whole scene. He tries to comfort Xi Yan, that nothing will happen Zhao Yan, as Osiris probably needs her Mei Yue Yin, surprising Xi Yan that he knows that much. He is surprised, when he sees Fan Le Lao so tired after suffering the chest pains, caused by Osiris.Chapter 101 Ravnos Clan After arriving to a small residence near the terrority of the Ravnos Clan Yi Sai orders his subordinates to beet him up for associating with Xi Yan. The two end up whipping him while tied to a tree. They comment on how delicious Xi Yan's blood is, yet he, a weak worm from a side branch of the Clan dared go near her, when they need to get Yi Sai's permission if they want to drink her blood. His neck starts to hurt and he realizes that Xi Yan is getting closer. He doesn't want her to see him this way, so he asks her to leave. She is adamant at getting him away from there and offers her blood to those who are torturing him if they let him go. Before they can touch her, black leopards attack them. A strange man with bondaged face appears, and greets Sorace as someone he used to know. At Xi Yan's question he reveals that he is from the Cappadocian Clan.Chapter 105 The man informs Xi Yan that Sorace's mother was a Tzimisce, but his father was a Cappadocian, so they are from the same Clan. He laments that the last time they saw each other was a century ago, when he killed Soarce's parent. Xi Yan is shocked at - Sorace told her earlier that he didn't meet his parents - and realizes that she was lied to. Sorace promises her to tell her everything when they leave, but the man reveals that he is there for Xi Yan, as he can use her to get her sister. He makes the leopard attakc them. Sorace is driven to the ground. While fighting with the leopard he notices a dark shadow at a tree nearby. The man searches through Xi Yan's memories. He deems her useless and throws her unconscious body on the ground then orders her leopard to kill them off. Sorace kicks one away from Xi Yan, then uses magic to command them to stop. But this drains his power too much and he is driven to his knees from the weakness. Yi Sai emerges from the shadows, smiling, as he now knows that Sorace is from the Cappadocian Clan, and finally understands his motives and goals. Sorace rebukes him for watching and doing nothing. Yi Sai strikes back by telling him that he was pretending to be dead in order to not let that man find out his true abilities. He comments on that he doesn't have the power to fight against that man or Osiris. Sorace is inquiring what he is about to do with him after getting to know his secrets, but Yi Sai is not interested in his origins or feuds. He is Xi Yan's weakness, and as long as he can be useful he doesn't care. Sorace begs him to take Xi Yan away, as his magic will soon vanish, but Yi Sai does nothing, only reassures him that they won't let them die but they won't get it easy either. He laments about that getting that woman go away wasn't easy and he won't waste this opportunity. He also makes a remark that if Xi Yan wants to change, than she can rely on that night performance. After he leaves, Sorace loses his consciousness.Chapter 106 Trivia * In a poll that was made for the 100th chapter he was ranked in 7th place (4th most popular male character in the manhua). * In VS, Osiris was once a human, and he started as a doctor. But when an epidemic hit in, he started experimenting first on animal, later on humans to search for a cure. He healed many people, but he also murdered many as well. That is from where his knowledge about flesh-crafting comes from - and that is why he once mentioned to Xiyan that it can be used to heal and also to hurt. *He has several influence from VTM; ** In VtM the Cappadocian Vampires learn the Discipline called Auspex, the ability that can heighten their senses. Sorace shows traits of this skill set when he deals with Xi Yan: *** Aura Perception - learn various qualities of a person from their aura and *** Sense Vibrations - learn the most intense emotion of a person. ** They also practice in Fortitude, which grants Vampires unearthly toughness, power, and the the ability to resist all kinds of damage. Sorace shows signs of this.Chapter 92Chapter 106 ** The Cappadocians are regarded as the Clan of Death, from which the Giovanni is also originated from. They also practice various ways of Necromancy. When facing with the attack of the black leopards, the command he uses to make them stop could be a skill from Sepulchre Path (this path allows the necromancer to command, interact with and combat ghosts), the *** Compel Soul: '''force a wraith to do your bidding.Chapter 106''' ** Though Vampires in Vampire: The Masquerade are normally from one clan, it is possible for them to have the traits of two clans. This is extremely rare, though possible viable several means (diablerie is just one method). Such rare circumstances that lead to a Vampire with more then one bloodline running through them has other bad results, they often find themselves among the ranks of the Caitiff, or if they manage to stay with a clan, go onto become an outcast, or alternatively push themselves into power to protect themselves. They acquire the weaknesses of both clans (exception being if they are grouped with the Caitiff). **His more kind hearted nature is possibly also influenced from VtM, as in the storyline the Cappadocian are passive Vampires who are considered some of more lighter natured Vampires and try to maintain their faiths, though still Vampires none the less. Their nature tended to contrast the more sadistic nature of the Tzimisce, both are scholars but their approaches are different and subjects of study contrasting. This is notable as despite having a Tzimisce mother he takes more after his father. His overall pale complexation is also likely a nod to the clans resemble to fresh corpse, their skin was often fair more pale then other vampire clans. Gallery Sorace soso.jpg yssss.png Sorace & Xi Yan f90402d04c0e47dbbcf92c1cdc7e2456.jpg Yixiso.png References Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Character Category:Sabbat